


Little things

by Im_AtSoup



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Character Study, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Petting, M/M, Present AU, Scenting, Violence, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_AtSoup/pseuds/Im_AtSoup
Summary: You would think a Galra would be evil right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> || surprise, I hit a wall with my other fanfiction Apartment C26. So here's just a series of drabbles for the ship Lance and Kuro. Or Luro. Some of these follow up after each other so I'll label them as such. But enjoy as an act of apology for taking so long on the Klance. 
> 
> I love the artist @Theprojectava version of Kuro. Please go check out her lovely Luro ship!

**Chapter 1**

**Stole my Breath**

* * *

 

 

Lance had missed water. He had missed it so damn bad because of everything it stood for for him. But he hadn't literally meant to be killed because of it. The heavy paw that held his body beneath the surface was slowly suffocating him along with the large amounts of water that worked it's way into his nose and mouth. Yet kick and push with his bound hands and flailing feet did him no good. The ground was to slick for the boots of his armor to catch and give him the right footing to try and buck the large Galra off of him. His wrists, tied together impossibly tight, could only push and claw at the furred monster in a clumsy if not desperate struggle to get his face above water. Above the mere inches of water that he was splashing about in. The surface was so close that his wide eyes could almost see the sneer full of sharp teeth and the glow of malicious gold eyes clear as day. They had been given a choice. Two were to go while one perished. Shiro was first to jump at the chance to draw the commanders attention away from both Keith and Lance. But the opportunity of bringing the /Champion/ back into the custody of the Galra was to good to pass up so the hulking male had laughed in the face of their leaders. Moving onto Keith who had long sense been silenced by the metal class of muzzle that wrapped around his head entirely. A thick band of ugly black that kept the fiery red paladin from sinking his teeth into anymore fingers or forearms. Despite bleeding from a cut that had been delivered by the butt of a rifle and having been muted Keith had still sneered. Brows drawn tight in the fiercest glare that Lance had seen yet and that was saying something when it came to Keith. The Galra had shown to much Interest in his teammate. Amused by the 'product of crossbreeding'. Promising filthy things like testing the durability of a hybrid that had caused Lance to snap. They deserved the chance to thrive. Shiro and Keith? Voltron needed them. So what had he gone off and done? Resorted to his smart mouth in the face of danger. Starting a good old game of insults by putting on a strong face full of determined cockiness that riled the furry bastard up. Black and Red were to quick to catch on to what Lance had been trying to do and with their combined struggle his ploy had nearly been ruined. But a jab at the commanders pride was enough. Which led to his current predicament. The leader had craved blood. Was eager to try and shut Lance's mouth up by jerking him to his feet and pushing him across the moist ground to separate him from his teammates. A deal was struck. Lance could try and defeat the leader for a chance to be taken and interrogated in their place with the druids while Keith and Shiro were doomed to the pits. Or, he could die here. On this swamp ridden planet hundreds and hundreds of systems away from home. Of course, the fight was unfair entirely. It was meant for nothing more then to give the Galra a quick game to entertain himself with while the in orbit fleet descended to the mucky ground to extract the crew and their prisoners. Lance hadn't been allowed to have his hands unbound, but they had given him his Bayard. Like a mockery almost because there was no way he could of steadied a riffle with his hands in such a position. Tsk, wrong. The highlight of this entire day was seeing the shock in every set of eyes when Lance activated his Bayard. The familiar shape didn't form into a rifle. But a short range pistol. Ah, the gasps were like fuel and Lance only ran his busted lips with a proud smirk. His lone good eye lit with joy at having amounted to something more then useless in the eyes of their enemy. It was just unfortunate that he had had no tactical field advantages over the hulking leader. All he had managed to do was shoot the ear off of the damn bastard before the brute went into an enraged fury and beat the blue paladin down into a pulp of bloody pain. Blue. He had laughed in his face, promising Lance a painful death by suffocating him in blue. Forcefully submerging him under two feet of measly water. What a way to go right? Dieing in his own element and not even in the salty waters of the ocean he so dearly loved at home. On Vancouver Beach... Lance could hear Shiro screaming from under the water, sounding muffled and as if it were coming from a hundred miles away. His vision started to splotch with a mix of bright little dots and black fog. His lungs? Burned, threatening to cave in from the lack of air they so desperately needed to survive. But the Galra hovering above him laughed. Pushing his broad shoulders further into the soft water soaked mud underneath his armor. This was it he thought, limbs turning into weakened jelly as the strength to fight left him very suddenly. Hands going slack and falling into the water with a pitiful splash. He was going to die. He was going to die.. He was...what? Purple. Purple so bright that it burned through the darkness clouding his vision. It was shoved straight through the chest of the commander. Protruding in a way that was not meant to be and only being carved further out..and up. The weight on his chest was gone and the water to his right rippled heavily as the body of the crew's leader was shoved aside like yesterday's laundry. The same hand shot towards him and for a brief second Lance had the right mind to be afraid. But the cool air hit his face and his lungs sucked in oxygen. Choking on the sweet relief as his body was dragged out of the water and laid down onto the soft Earth. "That's it kitten. Just breath alright?"


	2. Stole my Breath 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || part two to the first chapter ~ ||

**Stole My Breath 2**

* * *

 

Breath.

A thick sweater covered chest rose and fell slowly with the steady exchange of pure to used air. A reassuring contrast to the tense and stricken way that caramel coated body had convulsed with waves of panic and pain just earlier.

He **breathed.**  Alive and at peace now after a few short hours in a chilly cryopod to heal the physical damage that had been done. Cracked ribs, bruised windpipe, mild concussion, broken nose, busted lips, swollen eye and a fractured pelvis from the cruel thundering pressure of a boot into the subtle curve of hip. Kuro had seen nothing but red when he and Shiro had stripped the unconscious boy of his filthy armor to prepare him for a short nap in the healing pod. The bruising had been speckled along his skin in the criss crossing pattern of a military grade heel. Making the mimic almost wish he had played alittle longer with that commander. Deliver to him but a taste of his own sickening medicine before leaving marred and bleeding out. To either survive in fear, or die on that planet. The ugly glint of rage in his tight lipped expression had gotten him shooed away after that. Being replaced by the altean princess and her loyal charge, Coran. Left to pace up and down the length of the ever stretching hallway for hours. Scuffing his carelessly bare feet into the chilly floor while dragging irritated and stressed claws along the walls.

How **dare**. How dare any damn pair of hands touched one of his teammates with the intention of squeezing the life out of them like that. Cutting down a pack of six hadn't been enough. It'd never be enough to take back the pain Lance had suffered. The trauma that would linger in his mind. Unwilling to let him move past because of tge tight grip its chilling tendrils had. Lance loved the water. Loved it like he did his family. He knew that after the time that stretched between them when the home sickness grew to much for the blue paladin. It was a betrayal of sorts. A poison that he hoped wouldn't taint that genuine joy for crashing waves and sun reflections of the surface. It was unnecessary, but Kuro hadn't dared to leave that stretch of hall until vitals were stable and the bright red that signified both internal and external damage had turned blue. Pretty cyan blue that meant his body was back in one piece and free of the ugly wounds that littered his lengthy body. Safe and okay.

The crypod had opened, dropping a very much still unconscious Lance into the waiting arms of Shiro. Lance was alright, perfectly back to one hundred percent. But the deprivation of oxygen and the general experience had exhausted him of course. They hadn't even been able to rouse the poor kid for longer then a few croaked hello's before blue eyes fell shut again. Worrying the lot of them.

The two Altean's along with the majority of the team voted on the idea that leaving Lance to fully recover by sleeping this off in the medical wing under constant surveillance was better then depositing him back off into his room. Where he would run the potential of either relapsing into a condition that was worse, or waking up entirely alone. Here at least tgere was the added security and comfort of having little pads beeping off his unwavering heart beat from a monitor on the other side of the bed. Where it hovered with a nice, blue glow. A reminder that he was living..

"Hnn..." Kuro sighed, turning his head to rest his cheek on the edge of the bed his 'bro' slept on. It was mind numbingly quiet in here outside of the boys reassuring breaths and the whirl of machinery. The Galra mimic had gotten scolded again for breaking formation and being so reckless again. But he had also been thanked from every source for doing what he had. It'd been a risk to break away from Pidge to thunder his way through the soupy terrain when the sounds of struggle was broadcasted through helmets and ear pieces alike.

They couldn't afford to loose anyone much less three Paladin's. Kuro, couldn't afford to loose these damn brats he'd grown so attached to. With a huff he picked at the fuzzy edge of the blanket covering Lance's lower half. Focusing with half lidded, dull eyes on the hem of it's soft blue color. Almost matched the Paladin it was keeping warm didn't it? He'd of laughed at that had he not been so bitter presently. If only he'd gotten there sooner? If only they'd divided their groups up a little differently then maybe...?

"When you wake up, I expect a full day's worth of that shitty game console of yours. No exceptions you little punk." he mumbled, twirling his finger around in the sheets quietly. It didn't matter if he was crap at understanding that weird game, he'd make this up to the blue boy by doing whatever eased him past this ordeal.


	3. Stole my Breath 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || Part 3~~

  **Stole my Breath 3**

* * *

 

 

Kuro woke to fingers threading through his short cropped hair. Their lazy path that brushed from the crown to the back of his head slowly pulling him out of his stiff slumber almost reluctantly.

The Galra didn't need to rely on an excessive amount of sleep because his genetic engineering allotted him the ability to go without many basic necessities, but the past few days along with this incident had worn him the fuck out. He was emotionally drained. His limbs ached, though with pride for having done what he had promised silently amongst himself and his thoughts to these paladin's.

The images were persistent. Making hot anger boil up in his veins everytime they plagued his mind throughout varying moments of downtime. He hadn't realized that his sharp pointed prosthetic had been kneading into the sheets of the medical bed in his sleep until he became aware of his own body with wakefulness. But how did you push away something like that?

Listening to their struggle through an annoying ear piece while knowing you were miles away from your teammates? Kuro had never flown so fast over the ground before in his life, pumping his legs beyond there limits while he had to listen to these bastards taunt the captured three. Beat their Blue Paladin down like he was worth nothing more then a bag of pebbles meant for fists to hit for strength training.

The sounds were enough to run a fine blanket of goose flesh along his skin, but bursting from the underbrush to the sight that was causing Shiro to tell so damn loud and Keith to struggle under the weighted foot on his back? Lance, who was half submerged under water under a large commander. The heels of his boots digging into soggy ground in an uncoordinated manner as the last of his fight was leaving him.

It'd been a while since he'd gone into such an unadulterated state of **rage**.

The Galra might of created him. But the Galra held none of his loyalty. Kuro had carved his white hot Prosthetic through their bodies without qualm. Throwing each corpse to the ground without regarding the buzz of energy bolts that were being shot at him from the six that didn't include their cocky leader. His eyes had only been set on the shoulders that shrugged either deep laughter at **his** paladin's struggle. Nothing was more satisfying in that entire moment, then when he shoved his claws through armor. Piercing vertabre, and punching organs to burst out from the other side without warning to the furry bastard. The shock had been an added bonus that he savored as he wished a painful death upon that man before tossing his bulk into the same water to live out his last few seconds knowing his game had **failed**.

While Kuro's had succeeded.

The result of that were the tender nails that scratched at his scalp in the way that he liked. While warm, **alive** , breaths fanned out across the sheets to tickle at the patch of bare skin between sleeve and shirt that Kuro always wore. "Allura is going to be made you're tearing up her blankets you know?"

The carbon copy blinked a tired eye open to meet a pair of blues that were only a few inches away. At some point Lance had curled into his side, blocking Kuro's prone form in with his body. There was no telling when the blue boy had woken up but he still looked exhausted.

Eyes rimmed with faint purple shadows. Hair a fluffy, curly mess that flipped up in random places from the lack of extensive care Lance put in every morning. His voice even. Cracking and hoarse still, was just another sign of the incident that lingered. Luckily the ugly bruising that had covered the boy was gone. Cuts had disappeared and the scent of salt and copper no longer clung to Lance from the wounds he had received. It'd almost of never happened if he didn't have such a vivid memory and if the appreciation reflecting in Lance's eyes wasn't so easy to read.

"Oops." he grunted after a moment, staying still for the time being. Each party taking the silent moment to drift within their own thoughts while simply recognizing the others presence. Eyes allowed to drift about faces while the only sound that filled up the room was their wakeful breathing, and the monitor that ticked away with the pace of Lance's pulse. He didn't know how to feel about the odd spell that hung between them. But, he didn't get to much time to dwell on it either and Kuro was somewhat thankful for it.

The other male snorted softly with a sigh as he stretched his legs out. Groaning at limbs that popped while he rolled onto his back. Leaving his lithe frame paid out in a sloppy manner after being asleep for nearly a full day and a half. His visit to the cryopod had only lasted two hours. But Lance had slept through the entire night and what must be some time mid morning by the lighting in the ship.

"..you were making mad cat sounds in your sleep." Lance pointed out, keeping his eyes trained on the high ceilings above them while Kuro watched the boy before him. Not quite lifting his head yet. "It's fine now. We're fine, everything turned out cool." he tried to assure, rubbing his hand through his hair to push tangles out of the chocolate brown locks.

"Are **you**  fine though? You skipped that word.." Kuro pointed out, having not missed the fact. Lance laughed dryly. Not even sure why he thought that the mimic wouldn't notice that in the first place. The man had been around every face Lance had hidden under his mask of confidence by far so of course Kuro would notice. "I don't know...I guess I am? I'm alive." he mused, letting the exhaustion finally slip into his voice as he reached over to scrub his hand over Kuro's head in a show of thanks. He hummed in acknowledgement to the unspoken exchange, addressing Lance's mood verbally.

"You should eat something. Hunk has been destroying the kitchen since we got back." The blue Paladin nodded at this, turning his head to look at Kuro with a tight lipped frown. Eyes bright with a note of..fear. Deeply embedded in the bottom of his oceaniac orbs. Very faintly he could see the way Lance's bottom lip trembled as he stubbornly attempted to keep himself together.

Kuro didn't say anything else, he didn't need to. Standing up and leaning a knee into the edge of the bed, Lance followed. The Galra circled his arms around the human. Pulling him in as the younger curled in on himself. Becoming a tight ball in Kuro's arms as he finally cracked apart.

He didn't cry. Not through sobs. But every word was thick with tears as he garbled out repeatedly.

_"I almost died."_

_"I almost didn't exist anymore."_

_"I almost lost myself."_

_"My mom almost lost me -- "_


	4. Stole my Breath 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || Stole my Breath part 4

**Stole my Breath 4**

* * *

 

It's been a tedious day of training under Allura's swift words. For Kuro it was nothing more then a welcomed warm up at the beginning but much like the others he was beat. Sitting slouched on the end of the couch with his head back against the cushions. 

They'd finally been allowed to wonder off and do their own thing now, which meant showers were being rann consistently to clean off the sweat and grime from doing drills on the training decks. Turns out the castle was equipped with a terrain floor. Specifically built to test skills on different landscapes with varying weather conditions. It was a very large and expansive room that rain on vivid holographic technology that came to life through sensories projected in shared headsets. It didn't become real until the metal band around your head told you it was and trying to do rounds in a room that had adopted the behavior of a natural habitat on any given planet was fucking amusing. But tiring all the less.

He didn't plan on moving an inch for a while. That Altean woman was a beast if he'd ever met one. A slave driver. A crazy!

The Galra mimic inhaled deeply, damp towel resting over his eyes in the silence of the commons room. Kuro didn't have to see to recognize the presence that had suddenly entered on dragging feet. The scent of herbal soaps and water filled up his nose. Sweet but somewhat musky. He knew who that was before the limber figure even plopped onto the couch beside him and flopped to the side to fall into his lap. They squirmed. Getting comfortable there with long legs and lean arms stretching in every which direction until they deemed themselves satisfied and stopped. Having found that one spot that relaxed them into a state of relief.

"So, we meet again." Kuro cooed after they released a long, over exaggerated and loud sigh. Tickling at the Galra's chest from just beneath his fitted black shirt. Thin, breathable, and maneuverable.

"What say you, villan?" Lance drawled, the barest hint of amusement accompanying his low voice. Laced with exhaustion from the long morning of physical punishment.

"I say, did you ask for permission to come up in my zone?" Kuro asked back, trying and failing to adopt some kind of intimidating tone as he lifted his head up. Plucking his towel off so he could look at the lounging fool. Lance was in fact the embodiment of content. He had a leg hiked up along the back of the couch. Head wrapped in a dry and still warm towel that looked far to fluffy to even have a right to exist. Contrasting with his equally soft looking pajamas and very, unprofessional cat looking slippers. In other words, he was out for the day. Done. No longer in service and it had Kuro smirking.

"I do what I want. Fight me, fei -- aye!" he snuffled, reaching up to push at the offense hand that had squeezed his nose shut. Making his voice sound stupid and pinched. But obviously funny enough to have the Galra laughing under his breath as he watched Lance squint at him. Lips puckering in a definite pout at the unfriendly game.

"What was that again?" he mused, tilting his head to the side to listen for the mumbled reply. Incoherent. Not exactly what he was going for but he'd show mercy and take it.

Letting go Kuro flipped his towel over and dropped it on top of the boy. Who managed a grunt at the assualt while also stealing said cloth to stretch out over his torso and hide his arms from the chilly air. Turning himself into a very lax looking child if you asked Kuro. Sort of cute. Covered in pastel toned towels with hair that was only just beginning to dry out. Leaving his short cropped bangs to curl a little bit.

"Whatever, I didn't need that towel anyways kitten." the man huffed in mock annoyance yet he couldn't chase away the tilt of an on coming smile when Lance made a show of wiggling around under the cloth before humming out with to much volume. Rubbing 'salt in the wound' he supposed. Not that Kuro cared either way.

"You're a super human. Do you need a towel or are you self drying?" the faintly violet male huffed out in a chuckle. Rolling his head to the side to rest his cheek on his bulky shoulder, peer down at the other with a raised brow.

"Do I look like an old witch to you? I can't use magic." Some kind of victory was to be had as Lance's chest bubbled with laughter. Hidden hands pulling the towel up until it covered his nose, leaving only his pretty blues visible as they crinkled with an unseen grin.

"Smartass." Lance responded with no hint of true malice. Leaving them on a comfortable note that buzzed with a far better mood then just yesterday. When Lance had woken up with a broken mask of bravado that did nothing to hide the vulnerability he had felt. The fear of awakening after almost facing sure death had the tables not been turned. Kuro didn't bring it up again after he had coddled the boy into a state of calm after a while. Holding the trembling body in his arms with the unspoken promise of protection whenever he could give it as the horror of what had nearly become of him washed out of Lance's system. The human hadn't been concious enough to allow himself the chance to just, break down after Kuro had pulled him from the water. Only being awake for moments after catching some of his lost breath before loosing conciousness at the sight of his teammates hovering above him. Safe but worried. Selfless he chided. Lance was all to selfless for his own damn good. Yet Kuro couldn't encourage him to change that aspect of himself. It was just a part of who the blue Paladin was even if that did mean getting himself into sticky situations for the sake of the others. Heroic actions that were often morphed and twisted into negative things by Lance's own mind. Kuro had yelled at the blubbering fool yesterday. Cutting off his thoughts of self deprecation before they could fully form on his tongue. That, was a folly. Lance didn't see himself the same way they did. All he could do was reassure though. Offer 'food for thought' as Hunk said.

"My time improved.." Lance mumbled after a while, drawing Kuro's eyes down again to find that the boy's own were closed. Looking at ease and relaxed despite the questionable tone in his words. "It did. By a good margin."

The caramel colored male was quiet for a long time after that. Simply breathing in and out. He'd of thought that Lance had fallen asleep had he not cleared his throat. The tale tale sound of a whiney yawn breaching through the towel covering his upper body like a make shift blanket. "Cool. I did good then." awake had he said? By half and steadily slipping further away.

Kuro sighed, dropping his hand down to hover with hesitation briefly. Casting a shadow over the resting Paladin while he kicked around his mixed feelings before finally going for the bold outcome. Resting his hand upon Lance's forehead gently. "I told you.." As he spoke he rubbed the pad of his flesh thumb against said man's temple. Pleased at the soft hum that came from the human in response.

"Yeah..you did."


End file.
